COLORING BOOK
by kimholydae
Summary: Jongin sadar bahwa Kyungsoo adalah warna dalam kehidupannya. [EXO KaiSoo-Jongin-Kyungsoo-YAOI]


**_Dia sadar bahwa Dyo adalah warna hidupnya. Warna biru untuk keindahan; hijau untuk ketenangan; merah untuk semangat; dan kuning untuk keceriaan. Namun saat ini, dia sengaja memberikan warna hitam dan putih. Karena hitam adalah kesedihan; dan putih melambangkan kerinduan._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Itu ide bagus, Jongin! Kau bisa membuat sebuah cerita _webtoon_ yang bagus jika menggunakan ide tersebut!"

Jongin mengerling ke arah salah satu _author—_ sahabatnya—Sehun. Mereka bekerja di salah satu perusahaan—yang cukup kecil—pembuat komik _online_ namun sangat terkenal di Korea; dan Jongin, adalah satu _author_ juga. Beberapa judul komik _online_ yang sangat meledak seperti _Tinker-Ball, You and my Caffe Latte, Kick and Lick,_ dan bahkan jenis _thriller_ berjudul _7_ _th_ _Sense,_ adalah karya-karyanya.

Dia mengernyit. Dia berharap jika Sehun hanya bercanda. Karena, jika ide Jongin didengar oleh Chanyeol, atasannya, maka mau tak mau dia harus membuatnya. Ayolah, Jongin hanya iseng mengungkapkan ide tersebut. Lagipula, dia tidak sedang benar-benar ingin untuk membuat _webtoon._ Dia masih dalam masa rehat setelah _manhwa yaoi_ nya, You _and my Caffe Latte_ selesai dua minggu yang lalu. Dan juga, _hype_ dari _webtoon_ terakhirnya belum benar-benar selesai. Masih banyak _netizen_ yang menginginkan Jongin untuk membuat _season_ kedua dari cerita itu. Meskipun Jongin menegaskan bahwa tidak akan membuatnya, tapi _netizen_ masih berharap—dan bahkan memaksa.

" _Hyung!_ "

Jongin menoleh kemana arah Sehun berbicara, " _Hish, this brat._ " Gerutunya ketika melihat sang _maknae_ menyapa Chanyeol, atasan mereka—yang juga seorang _author._

"Apa, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jangan dengarkan apa ucapan Sehun, _Hyung!_ "

Chanyeol menatap mereka bergantian dengan alis yang berkerut, "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

" _Hyung,_ Jongin punya ide bagus untuk _webtoon_ berikutnya. Tentang seorang perempuan yang bertemu dengan manusia serigala dan mereka berkencan—cukup klise tapi aku menyukainya, dan—bagaimana, Jongin? Aku lupa—"

"Tidak, _Hyung._ Jangan dengarkan Sehun."

"Manusia serigala?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Iya, _Hyung!_ Tadi Jongin sudah menjelaskan detailnya— _and dang! That was awesome! Really!_ "

Setelah dengan beberapa kali desakan, Jongin menjelaskan apa yang dia katakan pada Sehun sebelumnya. Tentang seorang perempuan yang harus merawat manusia serigala ketika terluka. Perempuan itu sebenarnya tidak mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu seorang manusia serigala, dan pada akhirnya sang wanita belajar tentang kehidupan manusia serigala yang juga saling membunuh. Hingga kemudian dia harus terlibat pada sebuah pertempuran antar kumpulan satu dengan lainnya; dan tanpa sadar sang wanita menjadi korban. Untuk menhidupkan wanita itu kembali, sang manusia serigala harus menggigitnya, dan mengubahnya menjadi bangsa mereka juga.

"—dan mereka saling jatuh cinta?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm, begitulah." Gumam Jongin sembari merebahkan punggung di kursi kerjanya.

"Cukup klise tapi… Ide bagus, Jongin. Aku menyukainya."

Jongin mengernyit. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol sudah mencecarnya dengan banyak permintaan termasuk untuk mencetak _webtoon_ nya ke dalam bentuk fisik—komik maksudnya. Jongin ingin protes sejujurnya, tapi ucapan Chanyeol memang benar. Pendapatan perusahaan _webtoon_ yang hanya punya enam karyawan—beserta Chanyeol—itu sebenarnya sudah lumayan banyak. Dimulai dari mereka yang mengontrak sebuah rumah, hingga sekarang sudah memiliki sebuah rumah cukup besar dengan delapan _digital drawing pads_ berukuran 21-inch. Meskipun begitu, jika mereka menjual _webtoon_ tersebut dengan bentuk fisik, tentu pendapatan akan bertambah sangat besar.

Dia ingin memukul Sehun saat ini. Dengan _eye smile_ nya itu dia menatap Jongin dan membuatnya muak. Dia tahu jika Sehun memakai taktik ini agar Chanyeol tidak menagih ceritanya yang masih berkutat di tengah jalan. Itu beda dari Sehun dan Jongin, Jongin memang memiliki seni grafis yang tidak sehidup milik Sehun, tapi Jongin selalu memenangkan jalan ceritanya. Dan itu membuat _webtoon_ Jongin semakin disukai oleh pasaran; khususnya wanita.

"Aku… harus membuatnya?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Tentu. Ide ceritamu sangat berpotensi untuk dicetak secara fisik," Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya sebelum berbalik dan berucap, " _good luck,_ Jongin. Kau adalah pendapatan terbesar perusahaan saat ini."

 _Ucapan itu sukses membuat Jongin marah dan ingin membunuh Sehun yang terkikik di belakang drawing pad miliknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin menenteng tas selempang hitam di pundak kirinya. Tas itu berisi sebuah _drawing pad_ berukuran kecil yang memang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Baru saja ia beranjak dari sebuah kedai kopi di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Pada awalnya dia berniat untuk mencari inspirasi, namun, disaat akhir pekan begini, kedai kopi selalu dipenuhi oleh pendatang dan itu membuat otak Jongin berhenti tanpa ada solusi.

Langkah kakinya terseret. Dengan lagu-lagu bernada _minor_ yang diputar di telinganya, Jongin berjalan sembari meneliti tempat-tempat mana yang berpotensi untuk bersuasana tenang. Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, dan tidak ingin bekerja di rumah. Bahkan, dia menghindari kantor karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jongdae yang hari ini sedang lembur. Jongdae dan Sehun adalah kombinasi yang buruk, karena mereka akan membuat suasana menjadi sangat gaduh.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam berjalan, Jongin menghentikan kakinya. Dia menatap sebuah gedung besar yang menjadi salah satu aset berharga milik Kota Seoul; sebuah perpustakaan kota. Tempat yang benar-benar, selama 24 tahun dalam hidupnya, belum pernah Jongin kunjungi. Lagipula, Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar menemukan motivasi untuk berkunjung kesana—karena dia sama sekali tidak suka membaca kecuali _manhwa_ atau _manga Jepang_.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Jongin nekat melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tersebut. Tidak ada suara selain suara _keyboard_ komputer yang berdetak, suara halaman-halaman yang dibalik, ataupun dentuman lirih dari buku yang kembali ke rak rumahnya. Jongin tersenyum kecil karena dia menduga bahwa dia, sudah menemukan suasana yang tepat untuk otaknya berpikir.

Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sudut meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Aroma khas kayu tua dan kertas-kertas lama menyapa Jongin dan itu membuat otaknya dingin. Dia sudah bisa menduga berapa lama gedung itu berdiri kokoh; karena segi arsitekturnya sudah benar-benar berbicara. Jongin melihat sekelilingnya, dan menyadari bahwa hampir semua orang disana terserap dengan dunia buku; dunia tentang pengetahuan dan fakta atau mungkin dunia fiksi, seperti yang selama ini ia geluti.

Jongin mengeluarkan _drawing pad_ nya. Benda berukuran 10-inch itu berbentuk seperti buku—karena Jongin menambahkan sampul pada bagian luarnya. Ia juga mengeluarkan penanya untuk keperluan menggambar dan mewarna. Tak lupa, ia mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. _Permen karet._ Benda inilah yang selama ini membuat Jongin bisa berpikir jernih. Entah, hanya dengan mengunyah, membuat seluruh impuls mengarah ke otaknya dengan sangat lancar.

Baru ia membuka pembungkus permen itu, ada yang mengetuk pundaknya perlahan. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang lelaki berkacamata bulat dengan _frame_ yang cukup tebal. Dibalik kacamata itu bersembunyi dua lingkaran mata yang sangat lebar. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, melihat sebuah senyum terlukis dari bibir yang berwarna merah muda alami—hingga menampilkan sebuah bentuk hati yang tidak implisit.

" _Hey._ "

Jongin terbangun dari angan-angannya, "I-iya?"

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu menunjuk ke arah kiri dari Jongin. Jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat dimana sebuah tulisan terpapar disana. _Dilarang makan maupun membawa makanan di perpustakaan._

"Oh, _sorry,_ " Jongin membungkus kembali permen karetnya, "tapi ini hanya sebuah permen karet." Ucapnya dengan segala pembelaan.

"Justru itu," lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "kau bisa saja menempelkan bekas permen karetnya di meja jika sudah selesai mengunyah."

"Aku tidak seperti itu—"

"Tapi sudah ada peraturannya."

Jongin menghela nafasnya; memilih untuk menyerah sebelum berperang. Lagipula, separuh hatinya merasa tidak tega dengan lelaki itu—karena dia terlihat lemah dan sedikit pucat. Sempat ia menduga bahwa lelaki itu tidak dalam keadaan sehat, namun ia menyingkirkan anggapan tersebut. Jongin melihat lelaki itu tersenyum padanya—sangat ramah menurutnya. Terlihat bagaimana matanya melengkung, dan pipi gemuknya mengembang. Pada awalnya Jongin ingin melawan ucapan lelaki tersebut, tapi senyum dan tanggapan ramah itu membuat niat Jongin berubah sebaliknya.

"— _oh, okay. Sorry._ " Ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum kikuk.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa bertanya padaku atau mencariku—disana. Di balik bilik itu."

" _Okay,_ terima kasih."

Jongin melihat anggukan kecil lagi dari lelaki itu sebelum berbalik. Dia menyadari bagaimana cara berpakaian lelaki itu yang sangat sederhana. Terlihat bagaimana ia memakai celana _denim,_ sebuah kemeja _flannel_ berwarna hitam dan putih, serta _sneakers_ kumal yang mungkin sudah sering dipakai. Sesekali lelaki itu berhenti jika ada orang yang bertanya padanya. Dengan ramah, dia menjawab satu-persatu pertanyaan itu. Mungkin karena sudah menjadi kewajibannya, tentu saja.

Sejenak Jongin melupakan apa yang menjadi tujuan awalnya untuk menggambar. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengamati bagaimana lelaki itu bergerak kesana kemari hanya untuk merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja—yang biasanya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Terkadang dia juga membantu temannya yang sedari tadi duduk di balik bilik untuk sekadar melayani peminjam-peminjam buku.

Jongin tersenyum dan terkekeh sebelum membuka _drawing pad_ nya. Dia mulai menggoreskan garis demi garis disana. Dimulai dari sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam dan putih yang kemudian berakhir dengan sketsa sesosok pria berkacamata. Entah bagaimana, Jongin merasa melupakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan—dengan menggambar apa yang akan menjadi cerita _webtoon_ barunya. Dan entah mengapa, Jongin lebih memilih menggambar pria tersebut—karena menurut Jongin, lelaki itu lebih menarik dari apa yang menjadi imajinasinya.

" _It's cute._ " Gumam Jongin sembari mengamati hasil karyanya.

Dia tertegun, melihat gambar berwarna monokromnya tersebut. Tidak pernah selama ini dia menggambar dengan hasil yang sangat realistis seperti itu. Bahkan, sebelum Jongin memberikan sentuhan warna, dia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hasilnya nanti.

Selama satu jam, dia menyempurnakan gambarnya. Sesosok lelaki, dengan buku-buku tebal yang disangga oleh kedua tangannya—dan berjalan menuju sebuah rak di ujung ruangan tersebut. Kepala lelaki itu menoleh, sembari memberikan senyumannya yang paling ramah, seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada Jongin sebelumnya.

Disaat Jongin masih memberikan warna-warna pada gambarnya tersebut, terdengar sebuah sapaan, "Permisi."

Mendengar suara yang familiar, Jongin, dengan tergesa menutup _drawing pad_ nya dan mendongak, "I-iya? Ada apa?" ucapnya tergagap.

"Oh, maafkan aku jika aku mengganggu acara membacamu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau membaca buku-buku ini?" tanya lelaki itu sembari menunjuk buku-buku yang berserakan di dekat Jongin.

"Oh?" Jongin mengamati buku-buku itu dan mengambil salah satu buku disana secara semabrang, "Aku akan membaca buku ini—"

"Kau menyukai _Harry Potter_ juga?" mata lelaki itu mengerling ketika buku yang diangkat oleh Jongin.

"Oh—iya, aku membacanya juga."

Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di hadapan Jongin, "Seri berapa yang paling kau suka?"

 _Mati aku._

Sejujurnya Jongin tidak pernah membaca _Berry Poster_ itu. Dia hanya mengambil buku secara sembarang, dan mendapatkan buku yang paling tebal—karena ia pikir itu adalah buku filosofi atau sejarah. Namun ternyata, itu adalah buku fiksi, yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami.

"Hmm… ke… tiga?"

" _Prisoner of Azkaban?_ Ah! Aku menyukainya juga. Tapi sejujurnya aku lebih suka _Half-Blood Prince._ Kau menyukainya tidak?"

"Oh… _Half-Blow—_ ya, aku cukup meyukainya."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar. Ke arah Jongin yang masih menerka apa yang dimaksud si lelaki, dan juga bingung dengan sapa saja yang ada pada buku _Berry Poster_ itu. Dia tahu—tentu saja—tentang serial tersebut. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu serial cerita fantasi yang melegenda itu? Hanya saja mungkin Jongin tidak mendalami seperti halnya lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Do Kyungsoo." Lelaki tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim—Kim Jongin."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongin- _ssi._ "

Mungkin jika saat ini Jongin bercermin, maka dia akan mendapati dirinya tersenyum dengan tolol. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki bernama Do Kyungsoo ini dengan cepat mengalihkan semua imajinasinya seakan-akan, dia adalah obyek fantasi paling bagus yang bisa diceritakan.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi?_ " Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara yang baru saja datang, "Dimana letak buku tentang _Fisika Bumi_? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya sama sekali."

"Oh, _wait,_ " Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, "aku pergi dulu, Jongin- _ssi._ " Ucapnya sebelum pergi dan mengangkut buku-buku yang ada di sekitar Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh, mengingat apa saja yang baru ia alami. Dia melirikkan matanya pada Kyungsoo, yang saat ini mencarikan buku untuk seorang gadis yang baru saja datang. Terlihat mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit merasa ciut. Tunggu, Jongin sebelumnya tidak mempercayai tentang mitos pandangan pertama. Namun sepertinya, Kyungsoo mengubah semua dan membuat prinsip Jongin menjadi goyah.

Dia mengamati lelaki itu terus menerus, bahkan mengikuti setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Terkadang Jongin tertawa kecil jika Kyungsoo menjatuhkan satu atau dua buku yang ia bawa; dan bahkan dia menertawakannya lagi ketika lelaki itu mengantuk karena bosan menjaga perpustakaan.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, setelah menggambar beberapa _panel—_ dengan obyek Kyungsoo dan apa saja yang ia lakukan—waktu sudah beranjak menuju malam hari. Bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa manusia saja yang bertahan disana. Dia, yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan _drawing pad_ nya, menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia tertegun, karena melihat Kyungsoo sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan kerjanya sembari mengenakan jaket dan mulai membereskan semua perlengkapannya. Seharusnya, Jongin akan bersikap biasa saja, tapi kenyataannya, dia segera menyimpan semua pekerjaannya dengan tergesa dan memasukkan _drawing pad_ nya ke dalam tas. Ketika Kyungsoo berpamitan dengan rekan kerjanya, Jongin segera memacu langkahnya.

Dia berjalan sekitar lima meter di belakang Kyungsoo, yang sekarang memakai sebuah jaket _baseball_ berwarna _navy._ Tas ransel berwarna hitam tersemat di punggungnya dan membuat lelaki itu terlihat seperti siswa sekolah menengah atas yang baru saja mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Apalagi langit sudah berubah gelap, tentu itu menguatkan pendapat Jongin baru saja.

Dengan helaan nafasnya dan sebuah kenekatan, Jongin menyapa lelaki tersebut, "Kyungsoo- _ssi!_ "

Lelaki itu menoleh, dan tersenyum, "Ah, Jongin- _ssi!_ "

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya dan sekarang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, "Pulang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau juga?"

"Aku harus… ya, aku harus pulang juga."

"Ah… baguslah."

Serasa Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam tanah. Disaat ini dia menyesali keputusannya untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Lagipula, dia melangkahkan kaki tanpa pikiran terlebih dulu. Dia hanya dituntun oleh gerakan kakinya, tanpa memikirkan apa konsekuensi yang akan datang. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang, mereka masih berdiri di trotoar tanpa ada pembicaraan, dan terasa canggung.

"Jongin- _ssi_?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Oh— _sorry._ "

Lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh. Kemudian dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Jongin sendiri merasa menelan kegagalan, dengan melepaskan salah satu sumber inspirasinya hari ini. Dengan tergesa, Jongin segera mengejar Kyungsoo lagi. Dia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan, dan mungkin dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan sadar—karena dia tidak menggunakan otaknya sama sekali.

"Dimana rumahmu, Kyungsoo- _ssi—_ "

"Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo, Jongin," dia berhenti untuk menunggu lampu menjadi merah dan dia bisa menyeberang jalan, " _Seongdong-gu._ Tepatnya di sebuah _apartment_ daerah _Majang-dong._ Kau sendiri?"

"Aku—" Jongin tinggal di sekitar stadion _Jamsil,_ yang sebenarnya memiliki arah yang berbalik dari rumah Kyungsoo. Namun dengan bodohnya, dia malah mengatakan dimana tempat kantornya berada, " _Mapo-gu._ "

"Ah… _Mapo-gu? I see._ "

Jongin terdiam lagi. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Baru dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, tapi dia gugup setengah mati. Dan anehnya, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak merasa curiga dengan Jongin yang padahal berwajah seperti penculik anak-anak alias _pedofil._ Kalimat berikutnya, kalimat yang terucap dari Jongin, malah membuatnya semakin terpuruk oleh malu.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, ada rumah makan yang menjual _udon_ di ujung jalan sana."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Jongin heran, "Kau mengajakku keluar?"

"Oh! Bukan—bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin mengenal dirimu—itu saja."

Lelaki berpipi gemuk itu terkekeh, " _Call._ Aku juga sedang lapar. Kau beruntung kali ini."

Jongin tertawa kikuk seiring dengan langkah mereka yang seirama saat menyeberang jalanan Seoul yang sangat ramai. Sesekali Jongin membetulkan _strap_ tas selempangnya. Sejenak ia melupakan tanggungannya untuk menyetorkan sketsa awal dari ide _webtoon_ yang ia ungkapkan pada Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan mengubah jalan ceritanya. Total; tanpa menyisakan konsep awal sama sekali.

"Itu dia." Ucap Jongin sembari menunjuk salah satu rumah makan yang ada di ujung jalan.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah makan tersebut. Tidak begitu besar, mungkin hanya bisa memuat delapan hingga sepuluh orang saja. Tapi tatanan rumah makan tersebut sangat amat antik, dan bahkan terlihat dari interior yang dipasang disana. Jongin sempat mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo yang sibuk menyeka setiap sudut rumah makan tersebut. Terlihat bagaimana senyum simpul tersemat disana. Jongin menghela nafasnya lega, menyadari bahwa dugaannya tentang Kyungsoo yang menyukai rumah makan tersebut akan berujung benar.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu? _My treat._ " Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "Kau baru saja mengenalku, Jongin. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini—" ia melihat daftar menu yang ada di hadapannya, " _Beef udon_?"

"Baiklah."

Jongin beranjak untuk memesan makanan tersebut, dan membayarkannya sekaligus. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa melakukan ini. Yang jelas, dia merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang tepat. Sejenak dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo disaat dia benar-benar tidak mengerti asal-usul Kyungsoo dan bahkan siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Namun di dalam hatiya, Jongin beralasan jika mungkin dia ingin mengenal Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo adalah calon obyek _webtoon_ nya. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin sendiri tidak tahu cerita apa yang akan ia bawakan nanti.

"Kau melakukannya setiap hari?" tanya Jongin yang duduk dan menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kyungsoo.

"Hm?"

"Itu, menjadi petugas perpustakaan."

"Ah… itu? Tidak. Aku hanya melakukannya pada hari Senin, Rabu, dan Sabtu, seperti hari ini. Di hari Senin dan Rabu pun aku melakukannya jika sudah pulang dari kuliah, ya… begitulah."

"Hari lainnya?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu restoran di daerah _Seongdong._ Dekat dengan rumah."

"Setiap hari kau bekerja?" tanya Jongin takjub.

"Kecuali hari Minggu, Jongin. Aku harus ada di rumah karena… aku memang harus menyempatkan satu hari untuk adik-adikku."

"Adik-adikmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku tinggal bersama adik lelakiku yang sekarang tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah atas dan _maknae_ perempuan kami _,_ yang baru berusia tujuh tahun."

"Orang tuamu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Mereka bercerai, Jongin. Aku tinggal bersama ibuku. Dan _unfortunately,_ ibuku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Jadi sekarang, aku harus merawat mereka."

"Oh—"

Lidah Jongin serasa tercekat. Rasa menyesal setelah menanyakan pertanyaan itu meruak seketika. Jujur, Jongin sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menanyakan pertanyaan sensitif pada Kyungsoo. Dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa ingin tahunya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berakhir mulus karena jawaban yang muncul tidak sesuai dengan harapan Jongin sebelumnya.

" _It's okay,_ Jongin. Santai saja. Aku menjalani hidupku dengan baik, _kok,"_ Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "kau sendiri?"

"Hm? Aku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat, "Aku… Kim Jongin? Sekarang bekerja pada perusahaan…" Jongin berhenti sesaat. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk mendapatkan alasan bagus, "perusahaan komik. Aku bekerja pada sebuah _publisher._ "

"Benarkah? Wah… itu sangat keren. Kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Dua tahun yang lalu."

"Ah—Jongin _Hyung! Sorry._ Aku tidak tahu jika kau lebih tua dariku—maaf jika aku lancang—"

" _It's okay._ Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Jongin saja. Tanpa _Hyung._ Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sebutan Jongin sebelumnya."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa, Kyungsoo. Santai saja—" makanan mereka datang dan membuat mata Jongin berbinar, "selamat makan, Kyungsoo."

"Hm… Selamat makan juga—"

"Jongin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menenggelamkan sumpitnya. Mereka makan dalam diam. Entah Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengangkat topik penting apa yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Jongin sendiri sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal lain, tapi dia merasa sungkan karena sudah melakukan kesalahan sebelumnya.

Jongin sempat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo sesekali mengecek ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan. Ia mendapati bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang mengerut ketika membaca pesan-pesan tersebut. Hati ingin mengisyaratkan untuk ingin tahu, tapi otaknya berkata bahwa itu adalah tindakan yang tidak etis.

Ketika Jongin masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanan, dia dikejutkan dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengangkat panggilan ponselnya, "Oh, Moonsoo- _ya!_ Ada apa?" lelaki itu sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin dan meminta izin untuk berbicara dengan orang yang ada di sambungan telepon itu.

Jongin memperhatikan raut muka yang tidak ia lihat sebelumnya. Kyungsoo yang berbicara dengan alis berkerut, pelipis yang sesekali dipijat, dan ujung jari yang sesekali ia gigit. Konsentrasi Jongin yang semula dikotakkan pada _udon,_ berubah dan beralih pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan dia membiarkan sumpitnya bergantung di antara jari-jemarinya. Ia mengamati lelaki itu dengan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Hingga akhirnya, dia kembali menundukkan kepala karena Kyungsoo sudah bergerak untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Maaf, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo yang duduk kembali di depan Jongin.

"Tidak apa," Jongin terdiam sebentar sebelum berucap lagi, "kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Namun Jongin mendapati senyum itu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi lengkungan mata dan kerutan di samping indera penglihatannya tersebut. Jongin hanya mendapati raut wajah beban dan ekspresi yang khawatir dari lelaki tersebut.

"Hmm… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa aku terlihat aneh? Mungkin karena adikku baru saja menelepon dan berkata bahwa dia membuat masalah—tapi tenang saja! Hanya masalah sepele." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang ia paksa agar sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah." Jongin terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Sebelum akhirnya dia melenggang pergi, "Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Kepergian Jongin disambut dengan anggukan Kyungsoo. Sempat Jongin menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo menatap makanannya dengan tatapan kosong. Jongin menerka, masalah apa yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh sang adik. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak mengenal Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Jadi bukan perkara tepat jika dia menduga-duga dan menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

Dengan sedikit inisiatif, Jongin membelokkan dirinya ke arah kasir dan mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah itu, dia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, karena dia merasa bahwa dia terlalu banyak menenggak air putih yang ia bawa dengan gelas super besar tadi.

Setelah selesai, Jongin kembali ke bangku yang ia tempati bersama Kyungsoo. Disana, ia mendapati Kyungsoo memutar sumpit di dalam mangkuk _udon_ nya tanpa melahapnya sama sekali. Disaat itu Jongin menyadari bahwa makanan itu tidak berkurang sama sekali, dan itu membuat Jongin semakin ingin tahu mengapa Kyungsoo mengubah _mood_ nya secepat itu.

"Jangan melamun." Goda Jongin yang disambut dengan tawa ringan dari Kyungsoo.

" _I can't help it, sorry._ " Ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup pasrah.

Tak beberapa lama, datanglah seorang pelayan yang membawa sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi dua buah kotak besar. Pelayan itu meletakkan kantong plastik itu di meja Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin sendiri yang sebelumnya memainkan ponsel mendongak dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang bercanda.

"Oh? Aku? Makanan ini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ini bukan untukku."

"Ah… aku pikir kau akan memakannya sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menggaruk kepalanya karena malu.

Jongin terkekeh, "Kau bisa membawanya pulang. Adikmu harus makan malam juga, bukan?"

"Apa?"

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tangan kanannya meraih kantong plastik tersebut dan mendorongnya agar lebih dekat pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa membawanya pulang—tidak, kau harus membawanya pulang. Adik-adikmu bisa makan _donkatsu, 'kan_?"

"OH! Jongin, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya—"

" _Hey,_ tidak baik untuk menolak pemberian orang lain, Kyungsoo. Lagipula aku membelinya untuk adikmu. Bukan untukmu. Seharusnya kau sudah kenyang setelah menelan satu mangkuk _udon,_ bukan? Tapi kau belum menghabiskannya." Ucap Jongin dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"EH! Aku akan menghabiskannya!" seru Kyungsoo yang tergagap panik.

Jongin tersenyum. Dia menaruh ponsel yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengirim pesan di sebelah mangkuknya yang kosong. Dia mengamati bagaimana Kyungsoo yang sekarang makan dengan cepat. Bahkan dia sempat membalas senyuman Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu mengusap sekeliling bibirnya dengan beberapa helai tisu. Ketika Jongin melihat senyuman itu, dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah melakukan hal yang tepat dan sudah menyelesaikan hal kecil diantara masalah besar yang dialami oleh lelaki tersebut.

 _8.34 p.m._

 _ **Chanyeollie Hyung**_

 _Apa, Jongin? Tumben kau mengirimkan pesan padaku. Hmm._

Jongin melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam aplikasi _Kakao Talk-_ nya. Dengan sebuah senyuman puas, dia meraih ponsel tersebut dan mengetikkan sebuah jawaban.

 _8.35 p.m._

 _ **Jongin, Kim**_

 _Aku mengubah cerita untuk webtoonku, Hyung. Izinkan aku mengubahnya sesuai dengan keinginkanku kali ini. Aku akan menyetorkan ceritanya jika sudah selesai nanti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di depan _drawing pad_ sembari membubuhkan warna pada gambarnya. Dia tersenyum sesaat, menyadari bahwa tidak biasanya dia duduk di kantor setelah pukul sebelas malam hanya untuk menggambar _webtoon_ yang baru. Jongin bukan tipikal manusia yang menyukai lembur, karena dia biasanya lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktu di rumah, dengan anjing-anjingnya yang selalu haus perhatian.

Lagu-lagu bernuansa musim semi diputar dan membuat Jongin bersenandung. Sesekali dia mengernyitkan dahi karena merasa _tone_ warna yang ia bubuhkan kurang sesuai, dan tak jarang dia harus mengubah warnanya hingga menyerupai obyek aslinya.

Saat ini ia menggambar seseorang yang duduk dengan semangkuk _udon_ dan sumpit terselip di antara jari-jemari si obyek. Tak lupa Jongin menambahkan detil sebuah kacamata yang ditaruh di samping mangkuk, yang sengaja tidak dipakai oleh empunya dengan alasan akan mengembun jika sedang menyantap makanan beruap. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa menggambar lelaki itu, namun otaknya mengatakan bahwa dia _harus_ menggambarnya.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, dia sudah duduk di depan meja kerjanya selama lebih dari empat jam—dan bahkan saat itu sudah menjelang pagi. Dia merasa otaknya sedang bekerja—maka dari itu dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

Disaat dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, terdengar langkah kaki yang terseret.

"Hei."

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berjalan dengan wajah mengantuk, " _Oh,_ hei _Hyung._ "

"Tumben kau lembur di akhir pekan begini."

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu terkekeh, "Otakku sedang bekerja, _Hyung._ Aku tidak ingin melewatkannya."

Chanyeol menyeret salah satu kursi—yang sebenarnya milik Jongdae, "Apa ide baru untuk _webtoon_ milikmu?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya menceritakan tentang seorang penjaga perpustakaan."

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu mendengus, "Bukankah lebih bagus jika kau menggunakan ide awalmu? Aku sudah menghubungi salah satu penerbit buku untuk mencetak _webtoon_ mu kemarin dan _webtoon_ barumu." Cecarnya dengan nada yang agak jengkel.

Jongin menghela nafas, "Aku tidak yakin dengan ide awalku, _Hyung._ Lagipula aku takut untuk memaksakan cerita tersebut dan berakhir seperti _webtoon_ milik perusahaan sebelah yang ketika sedang _booming,_ mereka malah mengubah ceritanya ketika masih berada di tengah episode."

"Terserah kau saja."

Jongin, yang mencium amarah dari sahabatnya itu memberikan pembelaan, " _Hyung,_ aku memang tidak bisa menjamin apakah _webtoon_ ini akan sukses di pasaran atau tidak, tapi aku seorang _Kai Kim, Hyung._ Salah satu _author webtoon_ yang terkenal selain _OohHaneul—_ Sehun—dan _Chennie Chen—_ Jongdae. Bukan aku bermaksud sombong—tapi, _webtoon thriller_ hasil percobaanku, _7_ _th_ _Sense_ , juga sukses di pasaran walaupun aku tidak begitu yakin kala itu."

"Aku tahu, Jongin. Kau bisa menjual namamu di pasaran. Tapi apa kau yakin jika _webtoon_ mu kali ini tidak terlalu _common_? Maksudku, ide itu terlalu umum untuk dikonsumsi."

"Tidak, _Hyung._ Ini tidak terlalu umum!"

" _Kenapa_ begitu?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Karena aku tidak menggunakan dua sisi dalam pembuatan _webtoon_ nya."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jong—"

"Beri aku waktu satu bulan!"

"Untuk?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Untuk menyelesaikannya."

 _Bukan. Untuk mendapatkannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin kembali duduk di ujung perpustakaan di hari Senin itu. Matanya mengarah tepat pada Kyungsoo, yang sedang kerepotan menata buku yang ditata sembarangan oleh para pembacanya yang tidak tertib. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tidak seceria seperti hari sebelumnya; hari dimana ia berkenalan dengan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo lebih banyak melamun, dan bahkan sering menjatuhkan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Jongin tetap menggerakkan jari-jemarinya di atas _drawing pad_ sembari menerka apa yang menjadi masalah bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi _hey,_ dia tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan, karena dia belum sepenuhnya mengenal lelaki itu. Dia hanya mengetahui Kyungsoo dari kulit luarnya, dan dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana sifat Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja, Jongin meyakini, Kyungsoo bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka berbohong—dan cenderung berkata apa adanya.

Dia mengedarkan tatapan matanya ke segala arah, karena dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Layar _drawing pad_ nya berada dalam _mode standby,_ dan hanya menampilkan warna gelap. Entah mengapa, _mood_ Kyungsoo yang tidak seperti sebelumnya juga mempengaruhi _mood_ Jongin sendiri.

Sudah berjam-jam Jongin berkutat dengan _drawing pad_ nya, dan mengamati Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia mengernyit karena Kyungsoo menunjukkan sikap yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Karena sebenarnya dia berharap jika Kyungsoo seperti hari kemarin, di hari Sabtu, dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu dan lelaki bertubuh kecil itu menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Aku pergi dulu, Baek."

"Kau pulang lebih awal?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Somi bersama Moonsoo saja. Lagipula aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya—mereka berdua lebih tepatnya."

Rekan Kyungsoo itu mengangguk, "Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Soo."

"Aku bisa melakukannya semuanya sendiri, Baekhyun _nie_."

" _No._ Berhenti menanggung semuanya sendirian."

Kyungsoo terkekeh sembari membetulkan ritsleting jaketnya, "Tenang saja, Baek. Aku baik-baik saja," dia mengamit tas ransel di punggungnya, "aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih, Baek!"

Jongin yang sedari tadi menguping perbincangan tersebut segera mengemasi semua barangnya. Dia bermaksud untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Dan tepat saja, ketika dia berlari keluar, dia mendapati Kyungsoo yang berjalan lemah sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Jongin, yang menapakkan kakinya beberapa meter di belakang Kyungsoo itu berniat untuk menyusul, namun otaknya masih memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"ACK!" pekik Kyungsoo yang baru saja menabrak sebuah tiang di halte bis. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya dan hal itu terjadi.

Jongin berlari kecil menuju lelaki tersebut, " _Hey,_ kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sembari mengusap-usap dahi Kyungsoo yang terantuk.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja. _Hey,_ Jongin."

"Astaga, kau masih bisa tertawa? Kau terantuk cukup keras tadi."

"Aku saja yang ceroboh karena alasan bodoh. Tentu saja itu memalukan dan lucu," lelaki itu tertawa lagi, "apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jongin?"

 _Shit. Aku harus mengatakan apa—_

"Kau baru saja dari perpustakaan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau tidak melihatku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku sedang tidak fokus hari ini— _sorry._ "

"Tidak apa," Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan disusul oleh Kyungsoo, "ada apa denganmu? Ada masalah? Semula… semula aku ingin menyapamu tapi sepertinya kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau terlihat berbohong."

Kyungsoo tergelak, "Kau membaca pikiranku sekarang?"

"Hmm… mungkin?" Jongin tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan _kimbap_ disana?" ucapnya sembari menunjuk salah satu restoran yang sedang ramai.

"Oh—itu, maaf aku sedang tidak bisa, Jongin. Aku sedang buru-buru—mungkin lain kali?"

Jongin sudah bisa membenarkan kesimpulan sebelumnya. Dia, yang sempat mendengarkan percakapan Kyungsoo dengan salah satu teman kerjanya, sudah sempat menduga mengapa lelaki itu bersikap lebih diam daripada biasanya.

"Ada masalah, bukan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ujung _sneakers_ nya. Jari-jemarinya melingkar kuat di kedua _strap_ tas ranselnya. Dia menimang; batinnya sedang berdebat apakah harus menceritakan masalahnya pada lelaki itu—lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya, Kyungsoo. Itu wajar," Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "baiklah, aku pergi. Aku—sebenarnya ingin mencari teman untuk makan malam tapi kau sepertinya tidak bisa—"

"Adikku sedang sakit."

Karena suara Kyungsoo sangat lirih, Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa?"

Lawan bicara Jongin itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Adikku sedang sakit, Jongin. Adik perempuanku sedang di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Somi?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku mendengarkan percakapanmu dengan teman kerjamu tadi—terdengar lancang tapi… _sorry, I can't help it._ "

Jongin melihat lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu jika Kyungsoo berusaha mengerti—lagipula mungkin Kyungsoo memaklumi Jongin dan otaknya lebih memprioritaskan sang adik perempuan. Ketika Jongin menyadari tatapan kosong dari lelaki itu terpasang di kedua matanya lagi, Jongin menarik salah satu tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kita membeli _kimbap_ dulu disana. Moonsoo harus makan juga, bukan?"

"Tapi Jongin—"

" _My treat. It's okay._ "

Jongin menarik lelaki itu dan memaksanya untuk pergi ke restoran _kimbap_ tersebut. Ketika sampai, dengan segera, Jongin memesan tiga porsi _kimbap_ dan meminta pada pelayan disana untuk membungkus makanan tersebut. Dia sempat berbincang dengan Kyungsoo dan menyadari bahwa lelaki tersebut terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jongin bahkan melihat bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mulai bisa tertawa lepas—meskipun tidak seperti di hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Bolehkah aku ikut menjenguk Somi?"

"Oh? Secara tiba-tiba?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Tapi jika kau tidak memperbolehkannya, tidak apa. Mungkin aku akan menitipkan sesuatu padanya—"

"Baiklah. Boleh."

Jongin tersenyum puas. Dengan langkah kaki yang ringan, dia mengambil makanan yang sudah ia pesan dan membayarnya. Dia kemudian kembali ke tempat dimana Kyungsoo menunggu. Jongin hanya mengikuti arahan dari Kyungsoo, termasuk dalam memilih bis mana yang akan mereka tumpangi.

Di dalam bis, Kyungsoo meracau tentang banyak hal. Termasuk tentang rekan kerjanya yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun. Jongin sempat mengerutkan alisnya, merasa bahwa nama Baekhyun tidak benar-benar asing di telinganya. Hanya saja Jongin tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas tentang sosok bernama Baekhyun ini.

Jongin sempat mendengarkan percapakan Kyungsoo dengan adiknya, Moonsoo, yang meneleponnya saat perjalanan. Ia mendapati bahwa Kyungsoo berkata jika ia akan segera sampai di rumah sakit. Disaat itu, Jongin merasa bersyukur. Hidupnya selama 23 tahun ini berasa di atas kecukupan. Sebagai anak dari seorang kepala yayasan rumah sakitdan pemilik beberapa restoran besar, tentu Jongin hidup dengan serba berlebihan. Meskipun dia dan adiknya yang masih berkuliah, Mingyu, tidak pernah memperlihatkan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarganya, tapi Jongin bisa menikmati semuanya. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo, yang selalu mengusahakan semuanya sendiri—termasuk kehidupan dari kedua adiknya.

Tak beberapa lama, mereka sampai di rumah sakit besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Seoul. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebentar, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. Jongin sangat familiar dengan rumah sakit itu—rumah sakit dimana ia menghabiskan beberapa saat waktunya.

Jongin berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu dengan kepala yang tertunduk; khawatir jika orang-orang disana mengenal dirinya. Pantas saja, Jongin adalah anak dari Kim Johyuk, kepala yayasan dari rumah sakit yang ia pijaki saat ini. Sejak kecil, Jongin sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Bukan karena ia seseorang yang lemah, tapi karena dia menyukai bagaimana pekerjaan sang ayah. Semua itu berhenti ketika ayahnya ditunjuk menjadi kepala rumah sakit sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak lagi berkunjung ke rumah sakit, karena sang ayah hanya bertahan di kantornya dan tidak sesibuk seperti sebelumnya.

Dia juga sudah tidak menyukai pekerjaan sebagai dokter setelah mengenyam bangku sekolah. Dia, lebih memilih untuk mengenyam pendidikan di bidang seni rupa. Meskipun pada awalnya orang tua Jongin menolak keinginannya, tapi setelah Jongin membuktikan kemampuannya, mereka bisa menerima. Bahkan saat ini orang tua Jongin sangat membanggakan anak sulungnya tersebut. Lagipula Jongin merasa lega, karena Mingyu, saat ini menempuh pendidikan sebagai seorang dokter—dan itu mengobati kekecewaan ayahnya.

"Kita sampai."

Jongin berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Di dalam kamar itu Jongin mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas sedang menyuapi seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di atas ranjang. Anak perempuan itu sangat manis, dan berwajah mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja fitur mukanya lebih feminin—tentu saja, karena Kyungsoo adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Somi- _ya,_ sedang makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo yang segera melepas ranselnya.

Anak itu mengangguk, "Iya, _Oppa,_ " mata bulat anak perempuan itu bergerak ke arah sosok Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo, "itu siapa, _Oppa?_ " tanyanya polos.

"Teman _Oppa—_ kau bisa duduk, Jongin _._ Kau menghabiskan makanannya?" Kyungsoo mengambil sendok dan tempat makan Somi dari adik lelakinya, "Kau bisa mandi sekarang, Moonsoo- _ya._ "

Adik lelaki Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega. Dia segera bergera ke arah tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapan untuk mandi. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sudut ruangan tersebut. Tak lupa, dia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Jongin—yang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu.

"Halo, Somi." Ucap Jongin yang sekarang bergerak mendekat ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Halo, _Oppa._ Jongin _Oppa._ "

Jongin tersenyum dan memegang salah satu tangannya. Dingin. Jongin merasa tangan dari gadis itu terasa dingin. Dia juga mendapati wajah pucat dari gadis kecil itu. Sesekali ia memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi Kyungsoo dan adiknya—itu membuat Jongin mensyukuri segala macam yang sudah ia nikmati selama hidup.

"Cepat sembuh, ya?" tanya Jongin.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, "Aku akan makan banyak agar cepat sembuh."

" _Good._ Anak pintar." Ucap Jongin sembari mengusap rambut gadis itu.

Jongin sempat melihat kakak lelaki anak itu tersenyum. Sedikit senyuman yang entah bagaimana membuat Jongin sedikit lega. Dia memang khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo sendiri. Bisa dibilang, jika Jongin menjadi Kyungsoo yang saat ini, mungkin dia tidak akan sanggup. Apalagi harus bekerja kesana kemari, dengan dua orang adik yang masih sangat membutuhkan tenaganya—dan bahkan dalam hal finansial.

Sebelumnya, Jongin adalah seseorang yang sangat sibuk—dengan dunianya sendiri. Bahkan bisa dibilang, dia tidak peduli dengan dunia luar dan lebih mementingkan bagaimana karya dan dirinya bisa hidup. Tapi mungkin, sekarang, dia merasakan sebaliknya. Mungkin dia baru saja bertemu Kyungsoo, tapi terlalu banyak pelajaran yang bisa ia ambil dari kehidupan lelaki tersebut.

"Sudah habis," Kyungso berdiri dan meraih segelas air putih untuk adiknya, "minum airnya dulu, Somi- _ya._ " Ucapnya dengan mata yang tidak beralih dari adik perempuannya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Moonsoo, dengan rambut yang masih basah dan handuk yang bersarang di lehernya pun kembali. Wajah dari remaja itu terlihat lelah. Wajar saja, dengan kegiatan anak sekolah menengah atas yang bersiap untuk ujian akhir, ditambah dengan menjaga sang adik, tentu membuat Moonsoo merasa lelah bukan main. Pantas saja, ketika perjalanan tadi, Kyungsoo sempat bercerita bahwa dia juga mengkhawatirkan kesehatan adik lelakinya.

"Ah, Moonsoo?" sapa Jongin.

"Iya?"

Jongin mengambil plastik berisi makanan yang ia beli tadi pada Moonsoo, "Kau bisa makan ini. Bagi dengan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ juga, hm?"

Wajah Moonsoo yang semula ringsut berubah sedikit lebih baik. Matanya berbinar, sama seperti mata Kyungsoo ketika berbicara dengannya. Hal ini membuat hati Jongin seakan-akan mengembang dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Terima kasih, Jongin… _Hyung?_ "

Jongin terkekeh, " _Sounds good,_ " ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "aku pergi membeli minum dulu. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sempat Jongin mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa itu tidak perlu, tapi jongin tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk bergegas menuju _vending machine_ yang bahkan, Jongin tidak perlu mencari karena sudah sangat hafal dengan seluk beluk rumah sakit tersebut. Ketika dia sudah mendapatkan tiga botol air minum, dia tidak langsung kembali. Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat dan menemui seseorang; _ayahnya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Oppa—_ "

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran disaat cahaya matahari mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia menggerakkan badannya, dan menyadari bahwa dia tertidur dengan _drawing pad_ yang berada pada pangkuannya. Dia menengokkan kepalanya, melihat bahwa Kyungsoo masih pada posisi yang sama ketika dia mulai menggambar; yaitu tertidur dan duduk di samping ranjang adik perempuannya.

" _Oppa,_ Kyungsoo _Oppa—_ "

Jongin melihat Somi yang berusaha membangunkan kakak lelakinya. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Somi- _ya,_ ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut walaupun bersuara serak karena baru saja terjaga.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi, _Oppa._ "

"Ah—" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sesaat, " _Oppa_ akan memegang infusnya untukmu. Dan _Oppa_ akan menunggumu dari luar, bagaimana?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. Dan dengan sabar Jongin mengantarkan apa yang menjadi keperluan Somi, gadis kecil yang merupakan adik dari orang yang baru dikenalnya. Jongin melakukan semuanya, bahkan hingga Somi kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Jongin menatap jam dinding yang bertengger di salah satu sisi ruang. Sudah pukul delapan pagi, berarti Moonsoo sudah pergi ke sekolah dan sebentar lagi Somi mendapatkan sarapan dan pengecekan rutin dari dokter yang bertugas. Somi memiliki riwayat penyakit asma sejak lahir, dan beberapa hari yang lalu, penyakit itu bertambah parah setelah membantu Moonsoo membersihkan _apartment_ mereka. Dengan begitu, tanggung jawab Kyungsoo bertambah, karena harus membayar biaya perawatan Somi.

"Oh, sarapan datang, Somi- _ya!_ " seru Jongin ketika ada seorang perawat yang masuk sembari membawakan makanan.

Somi mengangguk dengan ceria layaknya anak kecil yang tidak sedang sakit. Jongin sendiri segera meraih makanan tersebut, dan menyodorkan sesendok bubur untuk Somi. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Somi benar-benar mengantisipasi suapannya.

Ketika Jongin sedang sibuk dengan Somi, Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi masih terlelap, mulai bergerak dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sejak semalam bertahan pada posisi yang sama. Dia menguap, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya hingga porsi yang penuh. Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, dia membelalakkan mata karena tahu Jongin sudah sibuk dengan adik perempuannya.

"OH! Jongin!"

" _Hey, sleeping beauty._ "

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, pipi Kyungsoo bersemu—walaupun sebenarnya dia agak kesal ketika Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan tersebut di depan adik perempuanya, "Somi- _ya,_ kau merepotkan Jongin _Oppa,_ hm?"

"Tidak—dia sama sekali tidak merepotkan," Jongin menyodorkan sendoknya lagi, "ini terakhir, Somi- _ya._ " Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua…" ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

"Tenang saja. Aku menyukai Somi—dia sangat manis."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Jongin sendiri segera meletakkan mangkok kosong dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk gadis tersebut. Entah bagaimana, Jongin menyukai gadis kecil ini. Terlebih, Jongin tidak pernah mempunyai adik perempuan, sehingga, dengan Somi, dia ingin memberikan perhatiannya.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

"Tenang saja. ini hanya masalah sepele, _kok,_ " Jongin berdiri dari posisinya dan memasukkan _drawing pad_ miliknya ke dalam tas dan mengambil ponselnya yang sudah berada dalam kondisi baterai lemah, "kau sebaiknya tetap di rumah sakit, Kyungsoo- _ya._ Lagipula kasihan Somi jika harus sendirian."

"Tapi aku harus bekerja—"

"Izin saja," Jongin yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan itu segera menenteng tasnya, "aku harus segera pergi. _Ah,_ aku sudah memesankan sarapan untukmu. Jadi kau harus menunggunya hingga datang. Dan ingat, tidak usah bekerja sampai Somi benar-benar sembuh."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya curiga, "Kejutan apalagi yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?"

"Akan? Aku pikir aku sudah melakukannya," Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum menghampiri Somi dan mengusap rambutnya perlahan, " _Oppa_ akan datang lagi nanti."

"Jongin- _ah,_ katakan padaku." Desak Kyungsoo yang sekarang mengikuti Jongin—yang sudah akan pergi dari kamar.

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku hanya sedikit membantumu. Tidak begitu besar."

"Apa?"

"Hmm… berjanjilah untuk tidak marah padaku," Jongin melihat Kyungsoo meragu namun tetap menganggukkan kepalanya, " _good._ Sebenarnya… aku sudah membayarkan biaya rumah sakit Somi dan mungkin untuk tiga hari ke depan? Karena aku dengar dia bisa pulang dari sini paling cepat dua hari lagi. Dokter mengatakan bahwa sistem imun Somi benar-benar buruk—kau tahu sendiri itu."

"Kau— _kenapa_ kau melakukan ini, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak percaya dan sedikit emosi.

"Karena aku ingin membantumu. _Okay_ aku tahu mungkin caraku sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku melakukannya demi Somi—untuk Somi," Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum mendaratkan tangannya di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "aku pergi dulu, Soo. _Have a nice day._ "

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan pergi. Membiarkan kakinya melangkah sesuai dengan rasa puas yang merayap di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti, ketika merasa bahwa dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak kemarin—dan menjadi salah satu tujuannya. Dia membalikkan badannya lagi, dan mendapati Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya. Jongin, segera mempercepat langkah kakinya kembali pada lelaki yang memandangnya dengan kesal itu.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mendecakkan bibirnya kesal, "Apa?"

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya, " _Give me your phone number._ Siapa tahu aku ingin bertemu dengan Somi lagi atau—"

Kyungsoo meraih ponsel tersebut dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Ketika dia sudah selesai, dia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada sang pemilik, "Awas saja jika kau tidak mengirimkan pesan padaku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"EH? Maksudnya?"

"Aku akan meneleponmu," Jongin menggaruk kepalanya dan mulai berjalan mundur, " _bye,_ Soo. _Have… a nice day?_ " ujarnya kikuk.

Ketika melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, Jongin mulai membalikkan langkahnya. Dia tertawa kecil karena merasa sangat bodoh. Dan ketika dia mengecek kontak dari Kyungsoo, dia mendapati nama _Kyungsoo, Do_ dan diakhiri dengan sebuah emotikon pinguin di belakangnya. Merasa ada yang keliru, Jongin mengubah nama kontak tersebut menjadi _Our Kyungsoo_ dengan emotikon sebuah hati di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga minggu berlalu. Jongin semakin meningkatkan intensitasnya untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak jarang Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan _shift_ nya di perpustakaan maupun restoran tempat dimana lelaki tersebut bekerja. Setelah itu, mereka sekadar keluar untuk makan malam atau mampir ke _apartment_ Kyungsoo. Jongin selalu beralasan bahwa dia melakukan itu untuk Somi, padahal sebenarnya itu hanya modus belaka.

Jongin sendiri sudah menggambar hingga mungkin 22 episode. Tidak satupun dari episode itu dia setorkan pada Chanyeol, karena dia berjanji pada atasannya tersebut untuk menyetorkan semua episode _webtoon_ nya jika sudah benar-benar selesai. Jongin hanya membuat mungkin hingga 28 atau 30 episode. Tidaklah panjang, karena dia tidak ingin menambahkan terlalu banyak bumbu pada setiap ceritanya.

Malam itu Jongin berdiri di depan perpustakaan kota. Dia menunggu Kyungsoo yang mungkin 10 menit lagi akan keluar dari sana. Seperti biasa, Jongin yang mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ yang penuh robekan itu menunggu Kyungsoo dengan sabar. Karena dia tahu, Kyungsoo terbiasa untuk mengobrol terlebih dahulu dengan Baekhyun atau Minseok yang merupakan rekan kerjanya.

"Jongin!"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang tebal ikut terkoyak ketika dia melangkahkan kaki. Terlihat seperti anak kecil dan itu membuat Jongin merasa gemas.

" _Hey! Let's go!_ " ucap Jongin yang segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo—yang sudah ada pada genggamannya.

Mereka kembali ke sebuah kedai _bibimbap._ Kyungsoo menginginkan itu sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya, dan Jongin, tidak pernah punya niat untuk menolak keinginan lelaki tersebut. Jongin memang tidak pernah punya; dan juga tidak pernah bisa. Dia sendiri merasa lemah jika Kyungsoo sudah meminta ini itu, dan dia tidak pernah punya hati untuk berkata tidak.

Jongin menyadari mungkin dirinyalah _media_ Kyungsoo untuk menjadi manja. Karena tidak mungkin jika Kyungsoo bertingkah begitu disaat dia harus bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan adik-adiknya. Tidak jarang lelaki bermata bulat itu merengek pada Jongin, dan Jongin hanya bisa tertawa dengan segala macam tingkahnya.

"Somi menanyakan dirimu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baru tiga hari yang lalu aku kesana, dia sudah merindukanku?"

Dia mengangguk, "Dia ingin bertemu denganmu—"

"Apa kakaknya tidak merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis dan memiringkan kepalanya—tanda bahwa tidak mengerti, "Moonsoo? Ah! Dia ingin bermain _game console_ yang kau ceritakan tempo hari!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya jengah. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo begitu naif. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, jawaban Kyungsoo tidaklah keliru. Karena Moonsoo juga kakak dari Somi, bukan? Tapi yang Jongin maksud bukanlah Moonsoo…

Meskipun Jongin sedikit kecewa, tapi dia menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo dengan serius, "Dia bisa pergi ke _apartment_ ku. Aku akan memberikan alamatku padanya."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar, "Dia akan menyukai itu!"

Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan dan tersenyum. Kacamatanya yang tebal itu melapisi matanya yang berkerut dan menghilang oleh sipitnya sang kelopak. Beban Jongin serasa sedikit terangkat jika melihat Kyungsoo begini; Kyungsoo yang ceria dan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo- _ya._ "

Kyungsoo yang semula menggali makanannya pun mendongak, "Iya?"

"Apa… kau… sedang menyukai seseorang? _Perhaps? Maybe?_ "

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang mengerjapkan matanya sering. Terlihat ragu untuk memulai sebuah ucapan, dan bingung untuk berkata. Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ada di otaknya.

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku sedang tidak punya waktu untuk itu." ujarnya diselingi tawa yang kikuk.

Jongin mengangguk. Serasa semua yang ia rencanakan luntur begitu saja. Ingin rasanya ia pulang ke rumah dan tidur—dan menggagalkan semuanya. Namun ia mengingat bahwa dia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kau sendiri, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh, aku—" Jongin mengehela nafasnya gusar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku sedang menyukai seseorang— _yeah,_ begitulah."

"Apa dia cantik?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Cantik—cantik atau tidak adalah hal yang subyektif. Aku menganggapnya menarik."

"Ah… kau… mempunyai niat untuk berkencan dengannya?"

Jongin tertawa lemah, "Awalnya. Tapi mungkin sekarang tidak lagi."

"EH? _Kenapa_ begitu?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku." Kata Jongin dengan nada yang memelas.

"Apakah kau sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa kau menyukainya? Atau sudah berusaha, mungkin?"

"Sudah," Jongin mengangguk, "tapi _yah,_ sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku."

" _WHY?_ Bisa-bisanya dia tidak menyukaimu? Kau menarik! Kau tampan, kau sangat baik, dan kau lebih dari pengertian! Apalagi yang dia inginkan darimu?"

Jongin terkekeh ketika melihat Kyungsoo mengucapkan semuanya dengan menggebu-gebu. Tak lupa mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah makanan itu membuatnya semakin lucu—dan Jongin menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Dan mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, membuat rasa kecewa Jongin sedikit menipis—walaupun masih ada.

"Kau menganggapku begitu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada jahil.

Seketika wajah Kyungsoo berubah memerah, "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku—aku—"

" _Aigoo, how cute you are._ " Ujar Jongin dengan tangan yang mengacak-acak poni Kyungsoo dengan rasa gemas.

Tanpa Jongin ketahui, Kyungsoo menatapkan matanya sendu. Penuh dengan rasa kecewa, dan perasaan sedih tergurat di sela-sela ekspresinya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun dengan sumpit yang tersumpal di mulutnya.

"Entah, sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus?" ucap Jongin yang menatap _drawing pad_ nya dengan tatapan nanar.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, " _Kenapa?_ Apa obyek gambarmu itu sedang tidak bisa dihubungi? Sedang marah denganmu? Atau dia sudah punya pasangan? _Hell,_ Jongin! Kau sedang dalam keadaan yang gawat! Kau harus membuat akun _Tinder_ secepatnya agar kau punya penggantinya!"

Setelah racauan Sehun selesai, ada suara melengking yang menimpali, "Jongin akan membuat akun _Tinder?_ " Jongdae menggeser kursi berrodanya dan menghentikannya tepat di tengah Sehun dan Jongin, "Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, Jongin. Sesuai dengan tipemu. Imut, polos, dan yang siap untuk melepaskan segala kepolosannya—"

"YA! YA! Bisakah kalian diam? Benar-benar tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah."

Sehun membela dirinya, "Aku memberikan solusi—"

"Tapi itu tidak solutif," Jongin meletakkan _drawing pen_ nya dan menyandarkan badan, "aku sedang ingin menyerah.'

"Eh? _Kenapa_ begitu?" tanya Jongdae.

"Dia sedang tidak menyukai seseorang. _No one._ "

"Tapi kau belum mencoba untuk mengatakan perasaanmu padanya, bukan?" tanya Sehun

Jongin menggeleng, "Maka dari itu aku tidak ingn patah hati dengan lebih parah. Aku menyerah dari sekarang saja."

"Lalu? _Webtoon_ nya?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Jongin sendiri langsung memucat karena atasannya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan kerja. Walaupun Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang santai dan tanpa _pressure_ sama sekali, tapi tetap saja, Jongin merasa ada beban baginya.

"Akan tetap kuselesaikan, _Hyung._ Tenang saja. Tetap pada rencana awal."

Chanyeol menyeret sebuah kursi dan ikut bergabung dengan perbincangan ketiganya, " _Hey,_ Jongin. Aku punya ide untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu lewat _webtoon_?"

"Maksudnya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjelaskan semuanya. Jongin sendiri mulai menimang, mempertimbangkan usulan Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang sangat potensial. Sesaat kemudian Jongin tersenyum getir, menyadari nasibnya yang tidak begitu beruntung.

"Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku, _Hyung_?"

"Dia tidak akan begitu, Jongin. Percayalah padaku. Aku tahu semuanya." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat hati Jongin sedikit lebih baik.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali ke dalam perpustakaan bersama salah satu sahabatnya, Luhan. Luhan sendiri adalah kekasih Sehun yang merupakan seorang fotografer. Kali ini Jongin sengaja mengajak Luhan untuk episode terakhir dari _webtoon_ nya. Dia merencanakan sesuatu, tentu saja.

Beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo tidak mengirimkan pesan sesering biasanya. Lelaki itu mengatakan pada Jongin jika sedang sibuk, dan tidak bisa bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Jongin merasa kecewa, tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia menghargai Kyungsoo, tentu saja. Lagipula dia mengingat statusnya yang hanya teman. Teman yang sesekali menyempatkan waktu untuk lelaki yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Bukan hanya sesekali, bahkan hampir di setiap harinya.

"Jongin, mana?" tanya Luhan dengan segala rasa ingin tahunya terhadap subyek yang akhir-akhir ini Sehun ceritakan padanya.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di pojok ruang kesayangannya dan mengeluarkan _drawing pad mini_ nya. Dia melihat ke sekitar dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berusaha meraih buku yang paling atas. Belum dia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Jongin beranjak dan berjalan ke arah dimana Kyungsoo berada. Dengan sigap, dia mengambil buku di rak yang cukup tinggi untuk diraih oleh Kyungsoo.

" _Kenapa_ kau tidak meminta orang lain untuk mengambilkannya?" tanya Jongin sembari menyerahkan buku tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan yang lainnya."

"Selalu saja begitu. Berhenti menganggap diri sendiri sebuah beban. Kau tidak pernah merepotkan orang lain, Soo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum sendu, "Terima kasih. Kau membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik." ucapnya dengan suara yang lemah.

Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "Baguslah. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara kamera yang menangkap gambar, " _Sorry._ " Ucap tersangkanya.

" _Hey._ Hapus foto itu—"

"Tidak Jongin, ini bagus—"

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang sudah beranjak pergi. Dia mengikuti lelaki berparas cantik itu—yang kembali ke tempat dimana mereka duduk sebelumnya. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk tidak gaduh, dan bercanda dengan nada yang berbisik.

"Cepat, cepat. Ambil posisi terbaikmu. Aku akan mengambil gambarnya sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Jongin menghela nafas kesal. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya bisa berkencan dengan orang yang hiperaktif seperti Luhan. Tidak bisa diam dan cerewetnya setengah mati. _Eh,_ tunggu dulu, Jongin baru ingat jika Sehun juga sama saja. Hanya mungkin dosis Luhan lebih tinggi sehingga Sehun sering dibuat mati kutu oleh kekasihnya.

Suara kamera berdecak berbunyi sebanyak dua kali dan Jongin sudah menyetujui hasilnya. Luhan memang segera membereskan kameranya karena takut ditegur oleh penjaga perpustakaan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan. Dia sendiri heran mengapa Kyungsoo, yang juga seorang penjaga perpustakaan tidak menegurnya dan hilang entah kemana. Padahal Luhan sendiri ingin berkenalan dengan lelaki itu karena merasa bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan.

"Jadi dia?" tanya Luhan dengan nada jahil pada Jongin.

"Hmm, diam dan jangan cerewet, _Hyung_."

" _He's cute. Totally your type, huh_?"

Jongin mendelik, " _Kenapa_ kau dan Oh Sehun selalu sok tahu tentang kehidupanku? Aku heran dengan kalian—"

"Kami menyayangimu, Jongin. _That's why._ "

"Enyahlah, _Hyung._ "

Luhan terkikik sembari mengamit tas selempangnya, "Aku akan mengirimkan hasilnya nanti. Dan _hey,_ kalau _webtoon_ mu laku keras lagi, kau harus memberikan komisi padaku. Terlebih jika kau berkencan dengannya—"

"Enyah—"

"—kita harus _double date—_ "

"Aku bilang enyah!"

 _Ssh!_

Orang-orang di sekitar Jongin dan Luhan mendesis dan mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk diam. Mereka berdua memang sedikit gaduh, dan mungkin itu mengganggu lainnya. Sebenarnya mereka tidak berbicara dengan suara biasanya dan cenderung berbisik, tapi tawa Luhan yang sedikit _high pitched_ itu mungkin terdengar menggelikan bagi orang-orang disana.

"Aku pergi, Jongin!" seru Luhan sebelum mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin yang sekarang berwajah kesal.

Jongin kembali menyibukan diri untuk melanjutkan gambarannya. Dia menambahkan warna sekarang. Warna-warna cerah yang identik dengan musim semi. Dia tersenyum kecil, sembari memutar otaknya untuk mengingat wajah Kyungsoo saat itu. Dia juga memperhatikan detail seperti semu merah di pipi Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung hilang jika sedang tersipu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menyadari jika Luhan mengirimkan pesan berisi foto-foto yang diambil oleh Luhan tadi. Terlihat bagus. Apalagi foto disaat dia bersama Kyungsoo, membuat dirinya tersenyum dengan bodoh.

Dia mulai menggambar dengan referensi foto yang diambil oleh Luhan. Dia berusaha menggambar dengan serealistis mungkin; seperti yang ada di foto tersebut. Meskipun selama ini Jongin tidak pernah menggambar wajah dengan gambaran realistis, tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia selalu mengerutkan alis jika ada yang kurang pas—bahkan, bisa dibilang, dia mungkin menghitung berapa kancing kemeja yang sedang Kyungsoo pakai.

Tanpa ia sadari, malam sudah beranjak datang. Dengan sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya, Jongin membereskan semua perlengkapannya. Dia melirik jam tangannya, dan mendapati waktu yang tepat dimana Kyungsoo menyelesaikan jam kerjanya. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang menganggukkan kepala pada rekan kerjanya dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Jongin merasa kecewa. Dia berharap jika Kyungsoo, yang sudah menyelesaikan jam kerjanya, datang ke arahnya dan mengajak dirinya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi kenyataan mengatakan sebaliknya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak membagi pandangannya pada Jongin sedikitpun dan membuat Jongin merasa sedih.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa, Jongin berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang duduk di halte bis. Telinga lelaki itu tersumpal dua buah _earphone_ dan tatapannya lurus—kosong. Dia terdiam, bahkan tidak menyadari jika Jongin sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, merasa kecewa dan sedih. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo bersikap tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. ketika Jongin bertanya mengapa, Kyungsoo hanya akan menjawab dengan ucapan tidak apa ataupun berkata bahwa dia bersikap seperti biasanya. Jongin merasa dilemma, seperti sedang pada sudut dimana dia akan tetap bersalah walaupun sudah berhati-hati sekalipun.

" _Hey._ "

Lelaki bermata bulat itu mendongak. Dari bibirnya terbersit senyum yang sedikit kaku, "Iya, Jongin?" tanyanya sembari melepas kedua buah _earphone_ yang terselip di telinganya.

"Kau… akan pulang sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku harus segera pulang. Adik-adikku menungguku di rumah untuk makan malam."

"Boleh aku ikut bersamamu? Atau mungkin kita bisa membeli makanan tambahan—"

"Tidak perlu. Kami sudah punya makanan cukup di rumah," ia berdiri ketika melihat bis yang datang, "aku pulang dulu, Jongin," Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya sebelum berbalik lagi, "jangan mengikutiku lagi, Jongin. Ini berat untukku."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin merasa ditolak mentah-mentah. Segala macam ajakannya terasa percuma. Dia merasa melakukan kesalahan, dan menyadari bahwa benar-benar salah ketika Kyungsoo meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia masih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat, dan penyebab apa yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo begini.

Jongin saat ini merasa bahwa segala macam usahanya akan menemui ujung yang buntu. Sudah cukup selama ini ia mengorbankan waktu dan tenaganya, namun Kyungsoo memberikan balasan yang dingin. Jongin ingin menyerah, ingin untuk membatalkan semua rencananya, tapi ia sudah terbentur oleh janji pada Chanyeol untuk menerbitkan karyanya. Karya yang berakhir dengan sebuah harapan kosong belaka.

.

.

.

"Hmm…"

Dia bergumam. Ponsel berwarna hitamnya sudah lebih dari enam hari tidak pernah jauh dari dirinya. Segala macam usaha sudah ia lakukan selama seminggu terakhi. Mulai dari menelepon, mengirimkan pesan, hingga berkunjung ke perpustakaan maupun rumahnya. Telepon dan pesan tidak pernah mendapatkan reaksi, sedangkan ketika mereka bertemu, Jongin hanya berbicara dengan satu arah; _monolog._ Dia tidak pernah mengira akan seperti ini, mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari Kyungsoo, orang yang menjadi obyek untuk cerita fiksinya.

Fiksi. Mungkin memang cerita cinta yang Jongin inginkan hanyalah sebatas fiksi. Mungkin harapan Jongin hanyalah sebuah fantasi, yang selama ini tidak pernah mungkin untuk terjadi. Jongin agaknya dibuai dengan segala macam delusi yang membuat dirinya terjebak dalam musim semi. Musim semi yang seharusnya dilanjutkan dengan musim panas yang ceria, namun bagi Jongin, musim seminya tergantikan oleh musim dingin; yang diselingi dengan badai salju dan menyebabkan dirinya terperangkap dalam kedinginan.

Masih ingat bagaimana tiga hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo sedikit membentaknya. Ketika seperti biasa, Jongin menyusulnya ketika jam kerja Kyungsoo tiba. Diluar dugaan Jongin, lelaki yang dikejarnya itu berteriak dan meminta Jongin untuk berhenti mengikutinya. Jongin tidak mengerti, dan ingin menanyakan sebab musababnya. Namun sepertinya, lagi-lagi, Jongin menemui kebuntuan. Karena, sekali lagi, Jongin berada dalam posisi dimana untuk melakukan apapun, dia akan tetap menemui sebuah kesalahan—yang akan membuat dirinya semakin terpuruk jauh.

Pena _drawing pad_ pribadinya masih berada di tangan kanan. Berusaha memberikan sentuhan terakhir untuk gambar pada _panel_ terakhir. Tapi semuanya gelap. Seluruh idenya terserap oleh kegalauan yang dialami. Dia membutuhkan obyek itu; obyek yang selama ini membuat ide-ide Jongin tertuang begitu saja. Sungguh berbalik ketika saat ini obyek itu membuat Jongin ingin menyerah; dan membuat Jongin hanya duduk terdiam.

Jongin menatap ponselnya sekali lagi; berharap jika ada secercah harapan datang. Namun harapan hanyalah berakhir dengan berharap. Karena setelah sekian lama ia menunggu, hanya notifikasi kosong yang dia temui.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan ia berjanji pada Chanyeol, tapi Jongin belum menyelesaikannya—dan bahkan tidak _mendapatkannya._ Kali ini, dia berusaha mengakhirinya. Di _apartment_ yang sepi, ia duduk seorang diri, dan menatap gambar-gambarnya dengan sebuah tatapan kosong. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas yang dalam, Jongin menegakkan badan dan mulai menggerakkan pena _drawing pad_ nya. Dia juga sudah bersiap untuk memasukkan dialog-dialog dan tulisan penting ke dalam hasil kerjanya—berusaha baik-baik saja disaat sedang tidak bisa memproses otaknya dengan baik.

Jongin menoleh ketika merasa ponsel yang di meja kerjanya bergetar. Dia melihat notifikasi disana. Tidak banyak berharap lagi, lagipula itu bukan dari orang yang ia harapkan.

 _8.12 p.m._

 _ **Chanyeollie Hyung**_

 _Jongin? Bisakah kau setorkan hasil pekerjaanmu pada Yifan Hyung? Biar dia mengedit semuanya. Sudah selesai, bukan?_

 _8.14 p.m._

 _ **Jongin, Kim**_

 _Sudah, Hyung. Aku akan mengirimkannya tengah malam nanti._

Dan Jongin tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa dari hasil karyanya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Aku iri padamu." Ucap Sehun sembari menggulirkan ponselnya.

"Apalagi?" tanya Jongin dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Lihat," Sehun menunjukkan aplikasi yang familiar untuk mereka, "kau menjadi _best webtoon_ selama enam minggu berturut-turut."

Jongin tertawa nanar, "Jangan membahas itu."

" _Kenapa?_ Karena kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?" Jongin mengangguk, "Aku heran, disaat semua orang membicarakan _webtoon_ mu, dia bahkan tidak berusaha mencarimu. Maksudku, _hey,_ dia tidak mungkin tidak tahu jika membaca ini. Kau mendeskripsikan dirinya dengan sangat jelas dan detail—"

"Dia tidak menyukai _webtoon,_ Sehun- _ah._ "

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk lagi, "Di zaman seperti ini, ada orang yang tidak menyukai _webtoon_?"

"Ada, Do Kyungsoo contohnya." Jawab Jongin dengan mata yang tertuju pada segelas air yang ada di hadapannya.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sekarang memainkan gelasnya dan menimbulkan sedikit riak di permukaan air. Memang benar, setelah Jongin menerbitkan _webtoon_ nya, dia tidak seceria dulu. Sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang masih mengerjakan bagian-bagian awal dari cerita itu. Saat ini, jika ada orang yang memberikan selamat atas prestasinya, Jongin malah menginginkan orang tersebut untuk tidak membahasnya sama sekali.

Dia merasa iba dengan sahabatnya itu. Karena Sehun tahu, jika Jongin adalah tipikal lelaki yang penuh obsesi. Apalagi, setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu. Sangat wajar jika Jongin menjadi pemurung dan kurang bersemangat lagi. Berkali-kali juga Sehun tahu bagaimana usaha Jongin untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo—untuk bertanya mengapa dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Tapi Sehun juga tahu jika Jongin sudah menyerah sejak awal. Dia tahu Jongin sedikit pengecut. Tapi Jongin adalah Jongin. Orang yang lebih berani untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan sebuah tindakan, bukan dengan ucapan.

"Berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu, Jongin." Ucap Sehun yang tepat sasaran.

Jongin menoleh dan tertawa kecil, "Sulit, Sehun- _ah._ Setiap hari aku bertanya pada diriku apakah dia baik-baik saja; apakah ada masalah di hidupnya; apakah dia dan adik-adiknya sudah makan dengan baik; bahkan aku sering mengikutinya ketika dia pulang dari perpustakaan hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya—aku merasa aku sudah bertanggung jawab atas kehidupannya meskipun aku tahu aku sangat berlebihan."

"Kau baru saja mengenalnya."

" _I know!_ Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku—dia sudah membuat hidupku berantakan. _Ah,_ entahlah."

Sehun terdiam. Dia tidak berani untuk mengatakan hal yang lain lagi. Jongin adalah lelaki yang emosional. Dan hal yang seperti ini akan memancing emosinya. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas menyerah, Jongin menepuk bahu Jongin sebanyak tiga kali, dan beranjak dari meja kerjanya untuk menghindari suasana kikuk diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan dirinya di antara rak-rak perpustakaan. Buku-buku besar yang ia bawa membuat tangannya pegal. Dia segera meletakkan buku-buku itu—dan menyadari bahwa dia kesulitan. Dia berharap ada Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan meletakkan buku itu di rak yang tertinggi. Namun dia tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Sudah sekitar empat bulan Jongin tidak pernah datang ke perpustakaan. Tidak ada lagi lelaki yang duduk di sudut perpustakaan dan sibuk dengan dunianya. Tidak ada lagi.

Kyungsoo merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya dan berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Karena saat ini, kehidupannya sedang tidak bagus. Somi yang sudah berulang kali masuk ke rumah sakit dan dengan keadaan yang lemah membuat Kyungsoo harus kerja ekstra keras. Pekerjaan tambahan mau tak mau ia lakoni agar bisa menutup segala macam biaya untuk Somi dan persiapan bagi Moonsoo untuk belajar di universitas.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan Jongin. Membutuhkan Jongin hanya untuk sekadar mengusap rambutnya dan berkata bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang terkuat yang pernah ada. Dia membutuhkan Jongin hanya untuk sekadar makan _udon_ atau _bibimbap_ dan menceritakan bagaimana harinya. Dia membutuhkan Jongin untuk sekadar mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia sangat membutuhkannya.

Lelaki yang hanya kenal selama kurang dari sebulan itu sudah membuat banyak kejutan dalam kehidupannya. Berawal dari sebuah kejutan kecil hingga banyak perubahan besar. Kyungsoo menyadari, ketika Jongin ada dalam kehidupannya, semua terasa lebih mudah. Bukan hanya dari segi finansial semata, tapi dari semangat Kyungsoo yang selalu terpacu ketika Jongin menyapanya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

Tapi Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia selalu menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin hanya datang karena rasa iba. Dia ingat bagaimana sesosok pria yang sangat cantik datang ke perpustakaan bersama Jongin kala itu. Disaaat itu Kyungsoo menyadari siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongin sebelumnya. Dan disaat itu juga Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia sudah kalah. Lelaki yang bersama Jongin itu lebih dari dirinya. Dia lebih baik dari segi fisik atau bahkan mungkin yang lainnya. Lagipula, Kyungsoo hanya bisa merepotkan dan menjadi beban untuk Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo juga yakin bahwa lelaki yang bersama Jongin saat itu tidak seperti dirinya.

Dia beralih ke lokernya. Jam kerjanya untuk menjaga perpustakaan sudah selesai. Dia harus segera pulang dan nanti malam harus menjalani _shift_ sebagai penjaga kasir di _supermarket_ dekat rumahnya. Dia menyadari bahwa badannya sedikit lebih kurus karena harus menambah pekerjaan menjadi dua kali lipat. Bahkan hari Minggu pun dia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Lagipula, sekarang Somi berada di rumah sakit, jadi tentu saja, dia tidak perlu merayakan akhir pekan di rumah.

"Aku pulang dulu, Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hmm…" Baekhyun menggumam dan berhenti sesaat. Kemudian lelaki itu mendongak dan dengan tergesa mencegah Kyungsoo pulang, "Soo!" serunya sembari menarik Kyungsoo yang sudah keluar gedung.

"Apa? Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tidak." Baekhyun kemudian melihat sekitar dan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bingung.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Ada apa, Baekhyun _ie?_ " tanyanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini… apa ada yang mengikutimu?"

"Eh? Tidak ada. _Kenapa?_ Kau aneh sekali."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Kau tidak membaca _webtoon_ yang sedang ramai akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak menyukai _webtoon,_ Baek. Ada apa sebenarnya? Jangan membuatku penasaran begini!"

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana—kau, lebih baik mengunduh aplikasinya dulu. Lalu… cari _webtoon_ yang berjudul _Coloring Book._ "

"Memangnya _kenapa?_ Apa pentingnya untukku—"

"Baca saja, Kyung! Menurut saja padaku untuk kali ini."

Kyungsoo mendelik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengunduhnya sembari menunggu bis nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Hati-hati, hm?"

"Tumben sekali—"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Kau akan bahagia, Soo. Percayalah padaku." Ucapnya sebelum kembali ke dalam perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap mengiyakan apa yang Baekhyun minta tadi. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju halte bis, dia melakukan langkah demi langkah untuk bisa membuka aplikasi tersebut. Ketika sudah terbuka, dia mencari apa yang Baekhyun maksudkan.

" _Coloring Book,_ " dia bergumam sembari mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk halte bis itu, " _Kim Kai._ " Ucapnya yang membaca nama _author_ dari _webtoon_ tersebut.

' _Bukankah dia mirip dengan yang digambar Kai?'_

' _Kau benar! Dia benar-benar mirip dan bahkan dia baru keluar dari gedung perpustakaan kota—woah, beruntung sekali Kai melakukan itu padanya.'_

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah beberapa gadis yang melihat dan menunjuk dirinya. Di tangan mereka yang lain memegang ponsel dan seakan membandingkan apa yang ada disana dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo mendengar kata _Kai_ diucapkan oleh mereka, dan dia—dengan segala rasa ingin tahu—segera mengembalikan perhatiannya pada _webtoon_ yang ia buka.

Kyungsoo merasa terkejut ketika pada gambar pertama, dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat mirip seperti dirinya duduk menghadap ke belakang. Senyumnya sangat amat persis dengan dirinya. Jantung Kyungsoo merasa berdebar ketika mendapati gambar itu; terlebih ketika ia membaca tulisannya.

" _Kau menyukai Harry Potter juga?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu yang muncul dari bibir berbentuk hati dan senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Aku berkata iya, aku menyukai Harry Potter—meskipun selama ini aku menyebutnya dengan nama Berry Poster. Aku berbohong. Namun kebohongan itu menuntunmu untuk berkata lebih._

" _Dyo."_

 _Kau menyebutkan namamu. Betapa senangnya aku hari itu. Dan disaat itu aku membalas ucapanmu._

" _Kai."_

" _Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kai-ssi."_

 _Kau tersenyum padaku. Dan aku menyadari bahwa hari-hariku tidak lebih indah dari itu._

Nafas Kyungsoo memendek. Dia melihat dirinya, yang mengulurkan telapak tangan pada pihak kedua yang menjadi sudut pandang dari _webtoon_ tersebut. Seakan-akan pembaca sedang menjadi sang _author_ yang menggambarkan cerita itu.

Gambar-gambar berikutnya tetap menampilkan dirinya yang sibuk di dalam perpustakaan. Disertai tulisan-tulisan yang dituangkan sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang penggambar. Setelah menggulirkan jari-jemarinya, dia mendapati tulisan-tulisan dan beberapa gambar lagi.

 _Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyapamu ketika kau pulang. Ah, bodoh. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menyapamu. Tapi… bolehkah?_

" _Dyo-ssi!"_

" _Kai-ssi!"_

Semua yang ada di gambar setelahnya persis seperti apa yang Kyungsoo alami ketika pulang dari bekerja kala itu. Mereka berakhir di sebuah rumah makan yang menjual _udon._ Percakapan-percakapan yang dituliskan benar-benar sama. Sama persis dengan topik pembicaraannya dulu. Di akhir episode pertama itu, sang penulis menuliskan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin tahu akan episode berikutnya.

 _Mendengar ceritamu, aku bersyukur bahwa kehidupanku serba berlebihan. Namun setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku berjanji pada diriku, bahwa kau kelak akan menjadi salah satu tanggung jawabku._

Kyungsoo membaca episode berikutnya. Hingga dia menemukan situasi yang memang dialami olehnya. Dia mendapati sebuah _setting_ rumah sakit—persis di kamar dimana Somi di rawat saat itu. Bahkan segala macam percakapannya sama—tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Dia melihat sebuah gambar dimana ia tertidur di samping ranjang Somi. Punggungnya membungkuk dan tangannya menggenggam jari-jemari adiknya dengan erat. Setelah itu, ia membaca tulisan sang _author_ lagi.

 _Kau berjuang cukup keras—bukan, dengan sangat keras. Aku mengagumimu. Mengagumi segala macam kegigihan dan ketidak putus asaanmu. Tapi bolehkah, bolehkah aku membantumu untuk melewati seluruh masalahmu? Dyo-ya, bersandarlah padaku. Aku mohon._

Kyungsoo membaca episode-episode berikutnya. Tidak ada yang terlewat sama sekali. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa bis yang menuju rumahnya sudah lewat beberapa kali. Lagipula dia tidak ingin beranjak—dan bahkan dia sudah berusaha untuk menahan air matanya disana.

Setelah membaca banyak episode, dia mendarat pada dua episode terakhir. Dia mengingat semua kejadian yang ada disana. Sama persis ketika dia bersama lelaki itu. Lelaki yang ia pikirkan selama beberapa waktu belakangan. Semua sudut pandang _webtoon_ itu sesuai dengan apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan; bahkan mungkin Kyungsoo merasa sedang melihat dengan mata dari lelaki itu saat ini.

" _Dyo-ya, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini?"_

" _Tidak, Kai. Aku sedang tidak punya waktu."_

 _Mendengar itu aku ingin menyerah, benar-benar ingin menyerah._

" _Kau sendiri? Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"_

" _Hmm—yeah, begitulah."_

" _Apa dia cantik?"_

 _Dia… menarik, indah, dan nyaris sempurna._

" _Cantik itu subyektif—aku menganggap dia menarik. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan menyukaiku."_

" _Kenapa begitu? Kau baik, kau tampan, dan kau pengertian! Apalagi yang ia inginkan darimu?"_

 _Mendengarkan hal itu aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku? Dyo-ya?_

Gambar-gambar berikutnya menampilkan bagaimana dia menghindari lelaki itu. Memberikan kata-kata yang sedikit kasar, dan mengusirnya. Disana juga tergambarkan dalam sudut pandang sang pria bagaimana dia menunggu Kyungsoo untuk sekadar mengirimkan pesan, atau melihat Kyungsoo dari jauh ketika pulang bekerja. Tergambarkan kegelisahan, perasaan gundah, sedih dan kecewa yang sangat fatal disana. Terlebih ketika Kyungsoo berkata bahwa dia _tidak boleh mengikutinya lagi._

Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya menjadi sesak. Dia tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Dia tidak benar-benar siap untuk menggulirkan jarinya lagi. Episode dimana bertuliskan kata _ending._ Dengan segala keberaniannya, Kyungsoo membuka episode terakhir.

Dia hanya mendapati sebuah gambar tanpa warna. Gambar itu menampilkan seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah meja yang sangat familiar bagi Kyungsoo. Meja perpustakaan. Lelaki itu memegang sebuah pena dan terlihat sedang sibuk dengan entah apa yang dilakukannya. Di akhir gambar itu ada gambar di samping sebuah lorong—yang Kyungsoo ingat ketika Jongin baru saja menolongnya untuk mengambil buku di rak yang paling atas. Disaat itu Jongin terlihat tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang ia rindukan untuk beberapa saat belakangan. Di bawah gambar itu tertulis sebuah tulisan panjang yang membuat Kyungsoo siap menangis di tempat.

 _Hey, aku sengaja tidak memberikan percakapan apapun. Dan aku juga sengaja untuk tidak memberikan warna pada gambarku._

 _Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu. Sudah beberapa saat aku tidak bisa menemui dan menghubungimu. Berhari-hari aku menunggu kau untuk mengirimkan pesan tapi mungkin kau sedang benar-benar sibuk. Aku berusaha untuk berpikir positif, namun aku tahu aku tidak bisa._

 _Mungkin ini adalah ending yang buruk. Ending dimana seorang Kim Kai berakhir dengan kesendirian karena cintanya yang tidak pernah terungkapkan dan terbalas. Tapi tidak apa, Kai banyak mengambil hikmah disana. Dia belajar bahwa cinta adalah sebuah pengorbanan, dan cinta adalah definisi dari kerelaan. Tapi setelah karyanya diterbitkan, Kai berharap, bahwa Dyo, melihat hasilnya. Paling tidak, Kai berharap Dyo tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan dimana dia sedang merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Setelah ini, Kai juga berharap bahwa ia bisa mengunggah epilog yang indah. Karena Kai masih meyakini itu._

 _Kai sengaja tidak memberikan warna, karena dia kehilangan inspirasi dan warnanya. Hingga mungkin suatu saat nanti, Kai akan mengunggah sebuah epilog yang berwarna jika Dyo kembali padanya. Dia sadar bahwa Dyo adalah warna hidupnya. Warna biru untuk keindahan; hijau untuk ketenangan; merah untuk semangat; dan kuning untuk keceriaan. Namun saat ini, dia sengaja memberikan warna hitam dan putih. Karena hitam adalah kesedihan; dan putih melambangkan kerinduan._

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia menyadari bahwa Jongin merasakan hal yag sama dengannya. Hanya karena dia berpikiran buruk dan takut untuk bergantung pada Jongin membuat semuanya tidak karuan. Rasa gengsi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dulu juga ikut andil, hingga membuatnya sadar bahwa perasaan itu harus kembali ke tempatnya berasal.

Dia menatap ponselnya, yang kemudian bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah nama. _Kim Jongin._ Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan itu, hingga mendengarkan suara yang sudah ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

Pertanyaan pertama yang terdengar membuat Kyungsoo merasa lemas. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hingga orang itu berucap lagi.

"Aku melihatmu. Bolehkah aku mendekat?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya. Hingga sekitar 15-meter dari tempatnya duduk, dia mendapati Jongin yang berdiri. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Melainkan dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari. Berlari menuju dua tangan yang sudah direntangkan ke arahnya dan berakhir dengan memeluknya.

"Jongin—"

"Chanyeol _Hyung_ menceritakan semuanya padaku. Luhan _Hyung_ hanyalah teman. Kau tidak perlu meragukan dirimu lagi. Kau bukan beban, Soo." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara yang masih terbenam, "Chanyeol—bagaimana kau mengenalnya—"

"Dia kekasih Baekhyun, bukan? Dia atasanku jika di kantor. Oh, aku bukan pekerja di _publisher._ Tapi aku seorang _author webtoon._ "

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Namun Jongin mendengar suara sengau yang menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja menangis. Disaat itu, Jongin mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tidak sekuat yang ia kira. Dia masih membutuhkan orang lain untuk berkeluh kesah dan bercerita. Dia masih layaknya manusia, bukan seseorang yang super. Dia manusia yang memiliki batas untuk bekerja, dan batas untuk berusaha. Dan disaat itu pula, Jongin menyadari bahwa dia akan membantu Kyungsoo. Membantunya dalam melalui setiap masalah dalam hidupnya—dan berjuang bersama-sama.

"Jongin- _ah._ " Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap Kyungsoo—yang sedang sendu, "Kau harus membuat _epilog._ "

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku akan membuatnya. Sebuah _epilog_ dimana aku sudah menemukan warna. Warna untuk kehidupanku, dan kehidupanmu, Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 ** _Happy belated birthday, pcyms7._**

 ** _Sorry for making you waiting for this._**

 ** _Hope this story will fulfill your expectation._**

 ** _I'm not really sure actually._**

 ** _Once again, have a happy (belated) birthday!_**


End file.
